Crunchy Peanutbutter
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of 300 word ficlets about Modern AU Ban and Jak. Written for LJ's Inuromp, using their "crunchy" prompt list. Various ratings...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Guess who?  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #1, Guess who  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Guess who's falling in love all over again…?

888

Bankotsu hit the button on the answering machine, playing the last message.

"_Guess who?"_ a familiar voice said_. "It's me, Ban honey. I just wanted to let you know we wrapped early today and I'll be taking an earlier train home tonight. See you soon."_ There was the sound of a kiss. _"Love you!"_

He smiled and deleted the message. _Nutter…_

Leaving the bedroom, he headed towards the kitchen. Leftover takoyaki and a cold Kirin or two was on the menu tonight and he was determined to enjoy it, before Jakotsu came home and threw it out. Entering the kitchen, he headed straight for the fridge, where he took out the delicacy from his bachelor days. He popped it into the microwave, sipping a Kirin, while he nuked the day old octopus balls. While he waited, he heard the sound of a key turning in the apartment's lock.

_You're home early…_

Pretending not hear his life-partner, Bankotsu removed the takoyaki before the microwave pinged. He carried his dinner to the kitchen's small bistro table and sat; his back to the entrance. While he sat there, enjoying his dinner, Jakotsu quietly padded into the kitchen.

The cross-dresser crept up behind him. When he was close enough, he placed his hands over the younger man's eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered in a rich husky contralto.

"The takoyaki fairy?" Bankotsu teased. "Coming to bring me more treats…"

"Nope. Guess again…"

"Hmmm… The takoyaki fairy always brings me treats…" The younger man pretended to think it over. "You sure you're not the takoyaki fairy?"

"Yup!" Jakotsu giggled. "Give up?"

"Yeah…"

"It's me, silly." The cross-dresser leaned forward, kissing his life-partner's cheek.

Bankotsu shifted in his seat slightly, pulling the cross-dresser into his lap. "Guess who's fallen in love in with you all over again…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Perfect pet name  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #2, Perfect Pet Name  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary: **Bankotsu realizes the name "Sweetness" really fits Jakotsu…

888

_Sweetness_… The nickname really seemed to fit his cross-dressing life-partner when Bankotsu thought about it. He was pleasing to the eye, in fact, he was drop dead gorgeous even when woke up with a faint bit of stubble on his chin. And he was very agreeable to whatever Bankotsu wanted, even if he did play the diva when the situation warranted it. Jakotsu was sweetness and light and everything good that came into his life.

He grinned, snapping a picture of his life-partner and adoring fan, before handing the camera back to her. The girl checked the result, and giggling happily, she disappeared in the crowd of people milling about the streets of central Shibuya. They continued their leisurely stroll, window shopping.

Pausing to look at the display of pretty corsets in a lingerie shop, Jakotsu noticed the faraway look in his life-partner's eyes as he stared at their reflection. "You okay?"

"Hunh?"

"You look like you're dreaming… You're not thinking of getting me one of those, are you?" Jakotsu giggled.

"No, but if you want one, I will."

"That's okay, Ban honey, you don't have to. What I'd really like is to know what you were thinking about, if I may ask?"

"I was just thinking how 'Sweetness' suits you, if you must know."

"Yeah?" The cross-dresser turned to him, surprised.

"You're very sweet in every sense of the word, Jakotsu. And I'm really happy we're together, even if you do make me crazy at times."

"I love you too, my lil dumpling…"

"Must you call me little?"

"Yes, as it's part of my plan to make you completely and utterly fall madly in love with me," the cross-dresser teased.

Bankotsu chuckled as he shook his head. "The sad part is, it's working, Sweetness."

"Yeah?" Jakotsu smiled sweetly.

"Yup…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Moonlight Madness  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #3, Moonlight Madness  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **yaoi

**Summary: **Jakotsu wants to have a bit of fun in the moonlight…

888

Jakotsu stood on their apartment's balcony and stared up at the night sky. The moon hung big and full, and it glowed with a golden light that not even the lights of Tokyo could dim. He sighed, wishing he was back in Kyoto with his life-partner, wandering the streets as they took a long, romantic walk in the moonlight.

"What's the matter?" Bankotsu said as he walked up behind his life-partner and wrapped his arms around him.

The cross-dresser leaned into the younger man's embrace. "I think I have moonlight madness…"

"Yeah?" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Yup… I have this uncontrollable urge to have you ravish me under the moonlight."

The younger man laughed. "You're crazy if you think I'm doing you out here."

"Why not? We're high up and no one can see us."

"Because…"

"Do I detect a blush on those cute lil cheeks of yours? Hmmm?" Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu heaved a long suffering sigh. "You're a nutter, you know that?" He walked the cross-dresser towards the balcony's railing. "Bend over…"

"You're seriously going to do this?"

"Hell yeah, as long you don't mind spit, cuz once I go inside, that's it."

"Works for me…" Jakotsu said. Hiking up his mini, he started pulling down his lucky panties.

"That's far enough…" Bankotsu spat on his fingers, and spreading the cross-dresser's cheeks, he lubed his tight entrance. Spitting on his hand, he wet his cock, before entering his life-partner. Bankotsu thrust several times, the sex rough and dry. It felt better than he had expected and it was not long before he climaxed. "Damn that was good…"

"I know…" Jakotsu murmured over his shoulder.

Bankotsu kissed his cheek. "Let's go inside and see what nonsense we can get up to in the bath," he said huskily.

"Sounds like fun to me…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Surprise attack  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #4, Surprise Attack  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Bankotsu pounced when he shouldn't have…

888

Jakotsu was lazing in bed, reading his script, while Bankotsu performed his morning ablutions in their master bathroom. He was so engrossed in it that he never noticed Bankotsu was back.

The younger man stood at the foot of their bed, smirking. While Bankotsu knew memorizing his lines was important to Jakotsu, in fact, he had helped him with it on numerous occasions; he also knew that his life-partner had a week to do so. Plus he could think of several other ways of spending a Sunday morning with the cross-dresser, most of which involved nookie. The way Bankotsu saw it, Monday was the perfect time for script reading.

Chuckling softly to himself, the younger man decided to just throw caution to the wind and pounce. Quickly stripping down to nothing, Bankotsu figured it was either now or never. He launched himself at his life-partner like a hyper five year old, landing on top of him with a soft thud, and sending the script flying. Instead of getting a giggling Jakotsu for his troubles; he got the mother of all death glares.

"Sweetness…?"

Jakotsu wordlessly pushed the younger man off of himself and got up out of bed to retrieve his script. After shooting his life-partner another glare, he picked up his script and left the room. Bankotsu heard him talking sweetly to their "kids" as he padded down the hallway to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the can opener sounded, along with Banryuu's loud meowing to feed them.

Bankotsu quickly dressed and ran after him. Reaching the kitchen, he cautiously stuck his head through the noren. He was met by a pair of warm hands that held his face as Jakotsu kissed him in a sneak attack of his own.

"Next time, tell me you want to nookie…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sweat it out

Pairing: Bankotsu/Jakotsu

List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, Prompt #5, Sweat it out

Rating: PG13

Words: 300

Universe/Genre: AU; Romance

Warnings: none

Summary: Bankotsu gets some terrible news that could affect his relationship with Jakotsu…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me to come up with this one.

Please note that this takes place early on in their relationship.

888

Bankotsu hung up his cell phone. He felt sick inside. His old friend, Hiten, had just called to tell him he had full blown AIDS. He set the phone on his desk and stared at it for several long tense minutes, before picking it and dialing. "Sweetness? We need to talk…"

888

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or what?" Jakotsu said as he handed his boyfriend another Kirin.

Bankotsu took it and nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Oh…"

The silence stretched between them like a living thing as Bankotsu worked up the courage to tell him. "Sweetness…?"

"Yeah…?"

"You know my friend, Hiten?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"He's got AIDS…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ban honey."

"I slept with him two weeks before I met you…"

"Oh…?" The cross-dresser tried to cover up his surprise.

Bankotsu nodded. "He was sick then, but he didn't tell me… I'm sorry, I ruined your life… If I had known, I wouldn't have slept with you."

Jakotsu nodded dumbly as the silence once again settled between them.

"I thought we were finally going to be together after all those years of dancing around the issue…"

The cross-dresser nodded. He raised a hand to rub his forehead tiredly between his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I know, Ban honey…" Jakotsu reached over to give his lover's hand a squeeze.

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know… But we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah?"

Jakotsu nodded. "What if I call my friend, Sui?"

"Okay…"

888

"Well?"

"Sui said he'd call me today when he gets home from work."

"I can't wait that long, Sweetness…"

"I know…"

The phone rang and Jakotsu answered it. It was the longest five minutes of Bankotsu's life. He hung up and said, "Negative."

"Oh thank god…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Staking My Claim  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #6, Staking My Claim  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Bankotsu finds Jakotsu's fame hard to deal with…

888

They were walking past the newsstand when he spotted it. Bankotsu stopped and stared at the tabloid picture of his life-partner and his co-star. "You weren't kidding when it said it'd be all over the place," he grumbled.

Jakotsu sighed. He took Bankotsu's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "That's the price you pay for fame, Ban honey."

Bankotsu was not amused.

"I told you there were people hanging around while we shot that scene. Someone must have taken a picture and sold it to a tabloid or posted it on the net and now it's everywhere." He rested his forehead on his soon-to-be-life-partner's. "But it's you I love. Besides, Byakuya can't stand me. The man loves to call me a fucking fag every chance he gets. Trust me, if I didn't have to work with the guy, I wouldn't." He grinned. "Think about it, Ban honey, this is probably bothering him more than it is you."

"I suppose you're right…"

Jakotsu smiled impishly at Bankotsu. "Let's go…"

They strolled through the streets of Shibuya, heading towards their favorite little restaurant for a quiet sushi lunch. Instead of lingering over a cup of tea, they decided to go home. Stepping out of the sushi place, they were met by a group of paparazzi, who snapped a few pictures as they peppered them with questions about their alleged engagement. A few braver souls asked Bankotsu if it was true the cross-dresser was having an affair with his co-star and if so, were they calling off their so-called engagement.

Getting a grip on his anger, Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu close. He made sure to hold up the cross-dresser's hand in such a way that the one-carat diamond engagement ring, he was wearing, was clearly visible as they kissed. "Does that answer your question?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Welcome Home  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #7, Welcome Home  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary: **After being parted for too long, welcoming your lover home is the best…

888

Jakotsu sat on the sofa, bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing good on TV to watch and he had left the book, he had been reading, in his Kyoto apartment. Listening to music, only reminded him how much he missed his life-partner. Plus there was only so much he could clean.

Even though they had seen each other last night and this morning, as Jakotsu was back to spending his weekends at "home," his life-partner had been touring with Youkai for the past four months. The cross-dresser had missed him terribly, despite their frequent phone calls. This morning Bankotsu had left early for work with the promise to return as soon as possible, which was turning out to be most of the day.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the cross-dresser got to go make a cup of tea. As he puttered around the kitchen, Jakotsu heard the sound of someone entering the apartment._ iYAY! He's home!/i! _He left the kitchen, entering the hallway. He stood at the top of the stairs leading up out of the genkan, watching his life-partner remove his shoes and put on his house slippers.

Bankotsu looked up at him and grinned. "Hey, Sweetness."

"Ban honey…" Jakotsu said, stepping back to let his life-partner walk up the stairs and join him in the hallway. "Welcome home!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the younger man, and pulling him close.

"I missed you too, Sweetness," Bankotsu said softly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't home sooner; there was a ton of work waiting for me."

"That's okay," Jakotsu said. He kissed the top of his life-partner's head. "You're home now and that's all that counts."

"Yeah…"

"Come, let's go to our room and let me properly welcome you home," the cross-dresser murmured huskily.

"Lead the way, Sweetness."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Splash  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #8, Splash  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary: **Jakotsu shares some good news with Bankotsu…

**Author's note:** Jakotsu is an onnagata,(an man specializing in women's roles, the term comes from kabuki theater) although he puts a modern spin on the traditional profession. He also lives the traditional lifestyle as a woman.

888

Jakotsu breezed into their apartment. He was so excited, he could barely get his boots off, but after a several muttered curses and deep cleansing breaths, he had them off and his house slippers on. Hanging up his coat, he grabbed his packages like it was just another day of shopping in Shibuya and sashayed down the hallway to the master bedroom to leave them there. He called out a greeting to his life-partner in passing, not that he expected a response from Bankotsu as he was in the dining room, listening to Youkai's latest demo tape.

After dumping the bags on the bed, he riffled through them until he found the magazine he was looking for. Grabbing it, he took it with him as he made his way to his life-partner.

Seeing him approach, Bankotsu paused the tape and took off his headphones. "Hey, Sweetness. Have fun shopping?"

Jakotsu smiled sweetly as he came over to him. "Yup!" He kissed his life-partner's cheek. "Guess who made the cover of 'Splash' magazine?"

Bankotsu put his arm around the cross-dresser's waist, pulling him close. "Youkai?" he teased.

"Nope!" Jakotsu giggled. "Guess again."

"Hmmm… kHz?"

"Oh please, those assholes couldn't make the cover of 'Asshole Weekly' if they tried," the cross-dresser said irritably.

"Didn't think so…"the younger man soothed, "So do I get one more guess?"

Somewhat mollified, Jakotsu nodded.

"You…?"

"Yup!! As the hottest actress on prime time TV!!" the cross-dressed beamed.

"That's awesome, Sweetness."

"Thanks, Ban honey…"

Bankotsu looked up at his life-partner and grinned. "There's going to be no living with you now, eh?"

"Yup!" Jakotsu sat on his lap. They kissed. "But as my number one fan, you'll have special perks," he said huskily.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu kissed him. "I kind of like the sound of that."

"Me too…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Down and Dirty  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #9, Down and Dirty  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Ban and Jak appear on a Japanese game show for charity…

**Author's note:** Sumo wrestlers are call "rikishi" in Japan.

888

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect," the host of _Down and Dirty_ said to the stunned Bankotsu. "_Sakura blues_ is the correct answer. You know what time it is? It's time for you and Jakotsu-chan to get…

"DOWN AND DIRTY!!" The studio audience went wild.

"What?!" Bankotsu cried. "_Lucky Kisses_ was Youkai's biggest hit to date!! I should know as their producer and owner of Lucky-"

Jakotsu tugged on his sleeve. "It's okay, Ban honey. It'll be fun, rolling around in mud with you… and kinda hot too," he said, smiling sweetly for the camera.

"Ever the lady, Jakotsu-chan," the host said. "So, to make things easier for you, my dear…"

The cross-dresser giggled.

"You have to pin your opponent, Kusao-san, for a count of three. You sir," he turned to Bankotsu, "will have to pin the lovely Jakotsu-chan for a count of five," he finished amid the applause. "And to make things more interesting… You'll both be blindfolded."

"What?!" they chorused.

"That's right; the two of you will be blindfolded and helped to the _Down and Dirty_ mud flats, where you will wrestle each other for fifteen minutes. The winner will get 2,250,00 yen for their favorite charity!"

Two women walked on stage to escort them offstage to the mud flats. The studio audience would be able to watch via a live TV remote.

888

Dressed as "rikishi" they wrestled each other for fifteen minutes, until Jakotsu was declared the winner. Ripping off his blindfold, Bankotsu was all set to give his life-partner a victory kiss when he realized it was their friend, Sesshomaru. The look on his face was priceless and the cameraman zoomed in giving everyone a good look. The host made several jokes; before they closed the show with a shot of Jakotsu hugging a mud covered Bankotsu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Marathon Sex  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #10, Marathon Sex  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** The guys discover that too much of a good thing isn't always the best…

888

"Remind me to smack upside the head whoever it was who said marathon sex was awesome," Jakotsu said wearily. "My ass is so sore; I don't think I can sit for a week."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Ban honey." Jakotsu turned his head to the left and smiled at his life-partner, while they lay in bed, recovering from a day spent nookying.

"If it makes you feel any better my weasel hurts. I think I rubbed him raw."

"Awe… poor lil Dumpling. I'd kiss it and make it better, but not after where it's been." The cross-dresser giggled.

"It's your ass," Bankotsu pointed out.

"Yes, but it's a dark and dirty place, my dear."

The younger man laughed. "That's certainly true."

"Hey!" The cross-dresser reached over to playfully smack him.

"All kidding aside, I think we should go clean up."

"I couldn't agree more, Ban honey, but my ass still hurts too much to move." Jakotsu sighed.

"Really? How come you didn't tell me I was hurting you?"

"Because it was a good pain and I was able to ignore it at the time… And I'm tired too."

Bankotsu looked over at him like he had three heads. "How the hell can you be tired? I did all the work."

"True, true… But it also takes a lot of work to go from doggie-style to lying flat on my back with my ankles around my ears while you pound me into the mattress…" Jakotsu reached for his life-partner's hand. Taking it, he brought it his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Only you…" Bankotsu chuckled.

"Yup!" the cross-dresser smirked. Growing more serious, he added, "Let's just drag our sorry old carcasses out of bed and into the shower."

"On one condition…"

"That being?"

"No shower sex."

"Works for me…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** I spy  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #11, I spy  
**Rating:** R  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Ban wakes up and wants some more loving from Jak…

888

Bankotsu slowly surfaced from his dream about his life-partner only to find Jakotsu was not in bed with him. The sound of running water from their master bathroom pointed out the cross-dresser's location. The thirty five year old reluctantly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Bankotsu surveyed the heaps of strewn clothing on the floor. They had had a fun night of nookying, and celebrating Jakotsu's nomination for "Best New Actress" as sent in by the readers of Sakura Magazine. He stood up and stretched. Naked, he did not bother throwing on his discarded boxers; instead, he padded softly into the bathroom.

Standing behind his life-partner, who was busy shaving, he said as he held his penis, "I spy with my lil weasel's eye, the most beautiful man in Japan…"

Jakotsu put down his razor, and turning on the faucet, he washed off the remaining bits of shaving cream. He wiped his face dry as he turned to face him. Trying hard not to laugh as his life-partner moved his penis like it had a life of its own, he said, "I thought I was the nutter."

"Nope…" Bankotsu grinned. He waved his penis at the cross-dresser. "I spy with my lil weasel's eye, the man I want to nookie right now."

"You do, do you?" Jakotsu giggled.

"Yup!" Bankotsu stepped close enough to gather the older man into his arms. He kissed him, grinding his hips into the taller cross-dresser's thighs.

"Somebody must not have gotten enough nookie last night, hunh?"

His life-partner grinned. "Nope… And I spy with my lil weasel's eye the guy who's going to help me out there."

Jakotsu giggled. "And I spy with my big brown eyes, the cutest man in the world…" he said, dragging his life-partner back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Ferocious  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #12, Ferocious  
**Rating:**PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Jakotsu is jealous of a young poptart and poor Bankotsu gets caught in the middle…

888

Jakotsu glared at the pretty young thing, who was busy trying to chat up his life-partner, who was also her boss. The idiot was oblivious to the fact that his dumpling was taken and the more hints the cross-dresser dropped that he was, the more the girl turned up the charm. He could feel his upper lip curling up in the corner, and he was sure he looked like an Akita bitch with a litter of new puppies.

Bankotsu, noting the ferocious look on his life-partner's face, prayed the girl would give up and go away, before Jakotsu started the mother of all catfights. Feeling the death glare directed towards himself, the younger man turned towards his life-partner. "Sweetness?"

"I want to go home, I have a headache," the cross-dresser said sweetly, although Bankotsu had the feeling that if Jakotsu could shoot lazar beams from his eyes, the young pop star would have been fried to a crisp by now.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave yet, Sweetness," the younger man said in what he hoped was a reasonable tone of voice.

"Oh really? Can't leave…" Jakotsu narrowed his eyes at his life-partner, "or won't leave?" He quirked his eyebrow at the younger man as if he did not believe him no matter what he said.

"Jakotsu," his life-partner said wearily. Heaving a long suffering sigh, Bankotsu turned to the young woman. "Masumoto-san?"

"Call me, 'Suki-chan,' Shachou-san." She giggled. "All my friends do."

"Uh…" Bankotsu said as he looked from his life-partner to his employee and back.

"Excuse me, but he's not your friend, Suki-chan, he is your employer," the cross-dresser said coolly. "And he's taken." Jakotsu smiled sweetly at her, although there was a predatory look in his eye. "Let's go, Ban honey." Kissing Bankotsu, he led his life-partner away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Must I Beg?  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #13, Must I Beg?  
**Rating:**PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Jakotsu is angry over Bankotsu's alleged flirting with a poptart…

**Author's note:** This takes place a few hours after the events in "Ferocious."

888

Bankotsu let them into their apartment. He was rather worried about the frosty silence his life-partner was giving him all the way home, after sticking to him like glue for the rest of the party. He could not figure out what was eating him, since he kept things as professional as possible, even if it was a party. The forty five year old could not help it if women liked to throw themselves at him and no matter how many times he explained that to Jakotsu, the cross-dresser refused to listen to reason.

They silently went through the motions of hanging up their coats and removing their shoes for house slippers. Bankotsu watched as the cross-dresser stepped up and out of the genkan, and into their apartment proper. Sighing softly, he hurried after him.

"Dash or Saunter, Sweetness?"

Jakotsu paused. He looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "Neither," he said flatly. "I told you before, I had a headache." He resumed his walk towards their master bedroom.

"Can I rub your head, your maybe shoulders… your feet?" Bankotsu asked, hoping against hope, that his beloved would get over what was bothering him.

"No."

"Please? Or maybe some nookie'll help relax you and your headache'll go away…" Bankotsu hurried after him.

"Or may some nookie can let you be with the poptart," Jakotsu said irritably.

"What?"

"You heard me." Jakotsu walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Bankotsu cautiously opened it. "That hurt, Sweetness," he said calmly as he entered.

"Yeah?" _Well, it hurts when you flirt with young girls and pretend I'm not there!_

The younger man nodded. "I'm sorry…" He wrapped his arms around the cross-dresser, pulling him close. "Wanna nookie?"

"No!"

"Come on, Sweetness? Must I beg for it?"

Jakotsu smiled. "That'd be nice…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Love Knot  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt #14, Love Knot  
**Rating:**PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Ban and Jak celebrate their anniversary…

888

"Go ahead, open it," Bankotsu said as he handed a tiny blue box with a white ribbon around it to his life-partner. "And happy anniversary, Sweetness."

"Tiffany's?" Jakotsu said. He held the box reverently in his hands.

Bankotsu nodded. "Yup! Now open it!"

"Thank you, Ban honey."

"You're welcome, now open it!"

The cross-dresser laughed. Pulling on one of the ends of the ribbon, he slowly undid the bow. Jakotsu put them aside, before opening the little blue box and, sliding the inner jewelry box out. He gently thumbed it open. "Oooh… it's beautiful, Ban honey. Thank you!" Removing the necklace from the box, he held it up.

"You're welcome…" Bankotsu got up to help him. "It's a love knot." Taking the necklace and, putting it around his life-partner's neck, he rested his hands on the cross-dresser's shoulders.

"I know, it's a Celtic design, but they're common in other cultures too, I think. If not, they should be." Jakotsu reached up to lay his hand on top of the younger man's. They held hands as his life-partner walked back to his seat.

"It looks good on you, Sweetness."

The cross-dresser laughed. "All the jewelry you buy me looks good on me," he said, and leaning forward across the table, he kissed Bankotsu long and hard heedless of the spectacle they were making.

Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu murmured huskily, "Wanna go home and nookie?"

Jakotsu purred, "What do you think?"

"I think… Check please!" Bankotsu discreetly motioned for the waiter to come over.

"Would you care for some dessert?" their waiter asked.

"I'd like the check please and a slice of chocolate cake to go for the lady."

"Yes, sir." He left to get it.

While they waited, they laced their fingers together in a love knot of their own making.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A tale of two bikes  
Pairing: Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, Prompt #15, Wildcard: A tale of two bikes  
Rating:PG13  
Words: 300  
Universe/Genre: AU; Romance  
Warnings: none  
Summary: A lost bike is returned as Jak tries to get Ren to kiss and tell…  
Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for helping me get this down to 300 words.

_For my friends…_

_Hime-sama for cougars & hot pink Schwinns…_

_Jen for smokin' hot bike sex… _

888

Renkotsu felt like an idiot, but there was no way he would be caught riding the sparkly bubblegum-pink bike. _Better to let Jakotsu deal with it_. _I wonder how he knows the little girl that lost it,_ he thought as he pushed it down the street.

Later, Renkotsu was inside Jakotsu's apartment, accepting the heartfelt thanks from a guy around their age and an old woman, whom he assumed was the guy's mother. _Another gay who's out to give us all a bad name…_ he thought, unaware he had spoken out loud as they left.

"Hojo isn't gay, Ren. That woman he was with is his wife," Jakotsu said.

"She looks like his mother."

"Seriously, Ren," Bankotsu said. "We went to their wedding. He has some sort of 'mommy fetish,' for Kagome's mom."

"That guy's Kagome-san's step father?" Renkotsu frowned. "And he owns the bike?"

"Yup… Apparently it was a cherished gift from Rumiko-san and someone stole it."

"Gift aside, what man would want a pink bike?"

"A man who's deliriously in love, Ren," Jakotsu said. "Like us…" He sat down next to his life-partner and leaning over, he kissed Bankotsu's cheek. "Or you and Sui."

"Sui would never buy me a pink bike, Jak."

"True, but who won that sex machine for you that you drive around town on? Hmmm?" The cross-dresser handed Renkotsu a cup of tea.

Renkotsu flushed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…" the cross-dresser airily replied.

"Sui told him about the incident in the garage, now this one wants me to get a bike too," Bankotsu said dryly.

"Oh…"_ Note to self: kill Sui when I get home for kissing and telling…_

Jakotsu smiled impishly. "Was the bike really that good?"

Renkotsu glared at him. "No comment."

Jakotsu sighed blissfully. "I bet it was…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Bound to You  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt A, Bound to You  
**Rating:**PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** The morning after they first slept together, they wake up to find a thread from Jak's panties has "tied" them together…

**Author's note**: Special thanks to Sensei for her suggestion about the ending.

888

"You know what this means?" Jakotsu said as he made breakfast for his boyfriend.

"What?" Bankotsu said from where he sat at the kotatsu.

"We're bound together now by a red silken thread…" The cross-dresser giggled. "Literally."

The younger man laughed. "Yeah… I'm sorry about your panties."

"That's okay, Ban honey," he replied as he slid an omelet onto a plate, where he sliced it in half. After placing one of the halves on a separate plate, he cut them into smaller pieces, adding a small bit of last night's leftover salmon. Jakotsu grabbed two bowls from the cabinet, filling them with rice. Setting their breakfast on a tray, he brought it over to the kotatsu and sat down. Picking up his tea cup, he said, "Here's to our first breakfast together."

Bankotsu followed suit. "And here's to many more!"

"Oooh… I like the sound of that." Jakotsu smiled and they sipped their tea. "Dig in," he said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Dig in?"

The cross-dresser laughed ruefully. "Yeah, remember I told you I grew up in America?"

"Yeah?"

"'Dig in' is kind of the way Americans say, 'itadakimasu.'"

"Oh! So dig in!" Bankotsu grinned.

"Will do!"

They started to eating.

"This is good," Bankotsu said between bites.

"Yeah?"

"Yup!" He ate a few more bites while Jakotsu drank his tea and watched. "You're a good cook."

"Thank you."

"I live on take out and ramen," Bankotsu said ruefully.

"You poor boy…" Jakotsu smiled. "Stick with me and you'll never go hungry," he said saucily.

"Will do, although, didn't you say we were already bound together?"

The cross-dresser thought it over. "You're right, I did."

"I think I like the idea of being bound to you," Bankotsu said. He picked up the last bite of his omelet and ate it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Lost Count  
**Pairing:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**List and Prompt (# and Theme):** Crunchy, Prompt B, Lost Count  
**Rating:**PG13  
**Words:** 300  
**Universe/Genre:** AU; Romance  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary:** Jak counts his blessings…

888

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu asked as he came up behind his life-partner and wrapped his arms around him.

"Damn it…" Jakotsu swore softly. "You made me lose count."

The younger man chuckled. "You're counting the stars in the night sky? I can think of better things to do with your time, Sweetness," he said huskily as he ground his hips into the back of the cross-dresser's thighs.

"If only it were that easy…" Jakotsu sighed. "No, today is the anniversary of the day we met, and I'm out here counting all the good things that came into my life since then." He turned in his life-partner's embrace to face him. "And I don't want to forget…" Jakotsu kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu, replied, "Maybe you're supposed to forget."

"Why?"

"Because then everyday will be full of good things and you won't be disappointed when something bad happens, not that it would or anything…"

"I hope not…"

"Sweetness?"

"Well…" Jakotsu looked away and back.

"What?"

"Well, what about Yumi? And that idiot with the pink hair, what's her name..? Sukiyaki or something equally stupid," the cross-dresser said tartly. "And Rika? And Hana? Hmmm?"

"I get the picture," Bankotsu dryly replied. "Unfortunately, I have to deal with women on a daily basis just like you do. Besides, you don't see me getting all upset over all the guys you work with, not to mention Watanabe and Sui."

"They're my friends."

"And they're my employees and just like you, I have to take publicity shots with them on occasion." Bankotsu frowned. "You know what?" His expression softened.

"What?"

"While I've lost count over how many times you've given me grief over some stupid woman… I've never stopped loving you."

"Yeah…?"

"Yup…"

Jakotsu kissed him. "I love you so much…"

"Me too…"


End file.
